


Community Service

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Watersports, impotency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Good morning, everyone. This is your orientation before you start your Community Sexual Service,” he said, and the girl in the corner started crying louder. The guy didn’t even seem to notice.“As you all know, you’re here because you - or someone in your family - has been unable to pay their loans. The length of your sentence varies by the amount you owe.”Ethan felt his jaw twitch. He kind of wanted to pick up a chair and smash the guy’s head in, but it would have only earned him more time, and he had enough of that, thank you very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii guys!
> 
> Okay, I warn everyone that this ended up being a bit rougher than usual (I think)  
> I hope some of you will still like it?
> 
> This was done for my lovely anonymous friend, with the help of my amazing Emma! <3

 

Ethan didn’t go to the local State Collection Service centre on Monday morning. He didn’t exactly expect anything good to come out of it, and wasn’t really surprised when a couple of cops showed up and took him in in a cruiser.

The SCS operated from an ugly gray building and he was led to a room that had four other people in it. All of them looked equally defeated. The cops pushed him in and left, locking the door behind them.

Ethan looked around, feeling… angry. This was unfair. This was disgusting. A girl in the corner was crying a little.

He took a seat in the back of the room and waited. They took his phone and most of his stuff for ‘safety’ reasons. All he had were the clothes on his back, and in light of the situation, he wouldn’t have been surprised if they took those too.

Finally the door opened and a mousy little man came in. He looked like an administrator. Or a taxcollector. Ethan hated him on sight.

“Good morning, everyone. This is your orientation before you start your Community Sexual Service,” he said, and the girl in the corner started crying louder. The guy didn’t even seem to notice.

“As you all know, you’re here because you - or someone in your family - has been unable to pay their loans. The length of your sentence varies by the amount you owe.”

Ethan felt his jaw twitch. He kind of wanted to pick up a chair and smash the guy’s head in, but it would have only earned him more time, and he had enough of that, thank you very much. 

He had been doing good. Even after he was thrown out for being gay, he had managed, got emancipated at sixteen, went to school, had a job at the local grocery store. And then grandma…

He was pretty sure that the old homophobic hag wanted to ruin his life with her last breath for being gay, there was no other explanation for why she accumulated so much debt in her last months, only to leave everything - explicitly - to Ethan. There was no way he could pay it back, and since he’d gotten emancipated, his parents weren’t required to help. Not like they wanted to.

And now he had six months of CSS.

The guy was still talking.

“... doesn’t mean that you’re not required to serve anyone who comes up to you, but the taxpayers who have a monthly subscription to the SCS’s app will be able to rate your services. If your daily rating falls under 3.5 stars, that day will not be deducted from your sentence.”

Fucking monsters. All of them.

“But! If your daily rating is above 4.8 stars, one extra hour will be deducted. You are going to work eighteen hour shifts, I know it sounds harsh at first, but this isn’t like a proper job. All you have to do is let people fuck you.”

Ethan wanted to punch him. He was probably smaller than the guy - was actually still hoping to hit a last minute growth spurt at seventeen - but he was sure he could do decent damage with enough dedication.

“After the orientation, you will receive your collars. They serve multiple purposes. First, they have gps, and they will let people who have the SCS app know your location, and second they come with electric shockers. If at any time during your shift you enter a space that is not open to the public, you will get shocked. There’s no slacking off. You can only enter public buildings; libraries, restaurants… Anywhere where interested citizens can find you. Any day when you get three shocks will not be deducted from your sentence.”

The girl in the corner was getting close to hysterics, and Ethan wasn’t faulting her for it.

“You will have the chance to receive medication for your shifts that makes you… less likely to break the rules. But whether you take it or not will be your business. Ladies will get birth control shots every morning, gentlemen will get impotency shots. You’re not here to have a good time.”

What the hell. Ethan… okay, he didn’t expect to feel good in any way, but fuck. That was… 

“You will be stationed here, there are beds set up in the basement for you. You will receive breakfast and dinner before and after your shift. If you can get someone to buy you a popsicle, that’s none of our business.”

The man looked at his watch.

“And now it’s time to start your rounds. Please follow the officers, and if possible, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

 

***

 

In the end, they needed both officers to hold him down. Ethan had no idea how they expected there to be no struggle when they wanted to stab him in the cock with a needle.

They restrained him in a chair, with his pants around his knees while the doctor prepared the shot. He looked grumpy, though the fact that Ethan almost punched him in the face might have had something to do with that.

“Well, this one is a real little spitfire,” he said, taking his cock in his cold, rubber gloved hand. Ethan jerked, but the policemen were holding him tight.

“You know, kid. I could just inject this to your buttocks, as I normally do, but since you decided to be a troublemaker, I think it’s better if we take the more… local route.”

“Fuck you!”

The doctor smirked and pushed the needle into the head of his cock. He didn’t scream, but it was a close thing. He could feel the coppery taste of blood as he bit his lip to stop himself.

His cock was burning up, throbbing with pain.

“There. Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Well, even if it was, you’d better get used to it, because you will get this shot every single morning for the foreseeable future, and let me tell you, with that attitude you will be here until you’re old enough to retire.”

“Fuck you,” Ethan told him again, but even he heard how the break in his voice.

 

***

 

They dropped him off at the park. There was some fucking fair going on, and the mayor wanted CSS workers there to make sure everyone got what they wanted. 

Ethan couldn’t have cared less. The first thing he did when he cruiser disappeared around the corner was to lose himself in the more remote part of the park, hoping that he could avoid people for as long as possible.

He was tired. It didn’t make sense, because it was only nine in the morning. But his cock was still hurting, and he had the suspicion, that - despite not taking the pills that would have made him a drooling idiot for his shift - there must have been some mild sedative in that injection.

He came upon a small fountain that had some benches around it, that looked very inviting. He would just have a little nap. Just a few minutes.

 

***

 

He was dreaming. It was… not bad exactly, but disturbing. Something… Something was wrong.

When Ethan jerked awake, there were two men above him. One had a hand under his shirt, palming his chest and the other was tugging his pants down.

He wanted to struggle, scared and angry but the one who was feeling him up easily caught his hands. He was… huge. Fat and enormous with tiny eyes and a fleshy, upturned nose that made him look like a pig. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” he snorted, slapping him hard when he tried to shake him off. The other one was already finished getting his jeans off.

“Let me go, assholes!” Ethan seethed, but they just laughed.

“Don’t be like that, Ginger,” the pigman said, easily flipping him on his belly, while his friend pried his thighs apart. “That collar around your neck says you’re fair play. I mean, they probably wanted you to serve all the honest taxpayers, but homeless like us should get to play, too.”

Ethan’s eyes filled with tears. It was only anger that had nowhere to go, but he still hated it.

“Man. Man, Winny, I think he hasn't been used yet,” the other one said. He was older, with a wheezing voice.

“Oh, really? Well, we’re in luck!” Winny told him, snorting out a laugh. He even sounded like a pig.

“Winny. Winny can I? Can I go first?”

Ethan tried to kick him off, but didn’t have enough space, being face down on the bench. Winny put a meaty hand on the back of his neck, pressing his face against the wood.

“Sure thing, Champ. He needs some prepping for me anyway…”

Ethan jerked when his asscheeks were parted and the old guy spit on his hole, jabbing a finger right into him. It burned. He panicked for a second. That was not enough lubrication. Nowhere near enough.

“Damn, I’m gonna break him,” Champ said, sounding remorseful, but not enough to stop trying to stretch him. Ethan moaned. He was going to get killed.

Winny grumbled, but then stilled.

“Wait, I have an idea. Hold him down for a minute.”

Ethan cursed, because he had a split second to get away when the guy let him go, but… but he was too scared, and before he knew it his chance was gone and Champ was heavy and… and smelly along his back. Fuck. He stunk.

He turned his head, seeing Winny rooting around in a shopping cart packed full of stuff. When he turned back he was holding a dented can of sardines. What the fuck.

“Hey, I wanted to eat that,” Champ said, sounding scandalized. “You said you don’t like them!”

“I don’t,” Winny laughed, opening the can. “And you can have them after, we just need the oil for our little friend.”

“Don’t you fucking…” Ethan couldn’t finish, because Winny was back with a hand on his neck, squeezing hard enough that he was scared he would break something in his spine.

“Shut up, Ginger. It’s this or nothing, and believe me, you’re better off with this,” he said, pouring the foul smelling oil over his crack. Champ cackled and got to work. His slippery fingers made short work of Ethan’s hole. It felt disgusting, but he couldn’t stop it.

“Alright, get on with it, I want to have my turn, too,” Winny told the other man. 

“On it,” Champ wheezed and a second later Ethan could feel the blunt head of his cock pushing inside.

“Stop. Fuck…” 

Winny squeezed his neck in warning.

“Shut up. Take it like a big boy and be grateful that we care about your comfort,” he said, trying to sound sweet, but only managing sickening.

It hurt. Champ wasn’t exactly big, but it’s been awhile since Ethan had someone, and the man didn’t wait for him to adjust. Didn’t wait for anything, just pounded into him, fingers digging into his hips.

Ethan closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction to see him suffer.

Winny noticed the change in his attitude and let him go, sitting down beside the bench, and forcing him to look at him. Shit, he was an ugly motherfucker.

“Ooh! Look how quiet you became, little red. Finally starting to learn your place, eh?”

Ethan spit on him. He had no idea why he bothered, there was no way it would end good for him, but he still did it. Winny just laughed, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“That’s how it is, Ginger? Well if you wanna exchange some split all you had to do is ask…”

Ethan tried to push himself up, to get away, but it was no use. The man was on him, taking both his wrists in one hand and prying his mouth open with the other. He tried biting him, but Winny did something - dug his fingers into the hinge of his jaw with his thumb forcing his lips open and he… he couldn’t.

He closed his eyes, gagging when the man kissed him, pushing his fat tongue deep into his mouth, licking his palate, exploring him like he was a particularly delicious treat. His mouth tasted like stale alcohol and cigaret smoke.

Winny kissed him for long moments, uncaring of the way he tried to escape, holding his head in place and drooling into his mouth. Ethan wanted to throw up. Champ was fucking him in earnest, the movements of his hips hammering into the hard bench underneath, making his cock hurt even more.

When Winny pulled back, Ethan felt… dazed. Like he was sick with a fever. He barely flinched when the man spit in his face, hitting the side of his nose - just like he did before.

“Now, that’s a look I like. You are starting to get the hang of this, Ginger! We shall make an honest cumdumpster out of you…”

Ethan moaned. He couldn’t wipe his face, not while Winny was holding his hands captive. He couldn’t do anything, just lay there and take whatever they were giving him. He barely even noticed when Champ finished, wheezing out a groan.

“Well, fuck. That was good,” he said. “You want him now, Winny?”

“Of course I fucking want him,” Winny snorted, getting up. Ethan had no idea why he wasn’t moving. Why he was just laying there like a dead fish.

The man yanked him up and pulled him to his lap. He reached down between Ethan’s legs to open his zipper and when he got his cock out, Ethan gasped. 

He couldn’t take that. There was no way he could. He just…

Winny was a monster. His cock was as thick as a beer can, and as long as two of them. His cock was ugly and dirty, like he hadn’t had a bath in months. 

“Shit. No, no… please…” 

He was crying again, but it wasn’t anger this time. He just… Didn’t want to do this anymore. 

Winny laughed. 

“Come now, Ginger. I might be homeless, I might be at the very bottom of a pecking order, but I’m a free man, at least. Unlike you. You’re only good for one thing right now; to sit on cocks, smile and say thank you. Good manners are important in the service industry, I’ve heard.”

Ethan just shook his head, but Winny was grabbing his legs under his knees and lifting him up like he weighed nothing. Champ’s come was leaking out of him, mixed with the oil and dripping onto his enormous cock.

He tried twisting away but it was no use and the next second Winny was pushing inside. His cock was too big. Even after just getting fucked, Ethan’s muscles screamed, trying to hold the intrusion out. He screamed along with them.

“Could use a little help here…” Winny said, sounding strained. Champ looked up from eating his fucking sardines and walked over, planting his hands on Ethan’s shoulders and pushing down  _ hard _ .

He blacked out for a second, and when he opened his eyes again, he was sitting on Winny’s cock, feeling like he was bing split apart. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything, just sit there, feeling the way his ass throbbed with a burning pain. 

Winny was still holding him under the knees, breathing wetly against Ethan’s ear.

“You’re tight, Ginger, but not for long,” he gritted out, before lifting him up and fucking… dropping him down.

Ethan keened, his voice going high, like a dying rabbit. Fuck. Fuck. He hurt so much. His hands were hanging uselessly by his side as he was yanked up and left falling over and over until the pain subsided a bit. His spine was arched back, bent around Winny’s big stomach, and his head rolled to the side. Winny smelled bad. Like sweat and dirt and overturned trashcans.

There was the rhythm to it. To his body being jerked up and down. Up and down.

He lost himself in it, listening to Winny’s breathing, to him swearing under his breath, to the sloppy slurping noises his hole made as Champ’s come was churned up inside him.

A part of his brain told him that this wasn’t so bad. Fucking was good. He liked being fucked, didn’t he? He was sure he did.

Slowly his body relaxed into it, and it made everything better. It didn’t even hurt that bad. It didn’t.

Winny let his legs go with a huff, and grabbed his hips instead. His fat hands looked dark and dirty on his skin, and as he squeezed down - pulling the skin across his belly tight - Ethan could see his huge cock move under his flesh.

He made a sound between a giggle and moan. Something was wrong with his head.

Winny laughed. 

“You like it, don’t you, Ginger?” 

He pulled him down particularly hard, making the breath stuck in his chest.

“Say it!”

Ethan coughed. He finally managed to get his hands moving, but all they could do was hold onto Winny’s thick arms.

He did it again, plunging in deep enough that Ethan could feel the head of his cock in his throat.

“Y-yeah,” he managed finally. Winny was rubbing up against his prostate. It was… nice. Ethan’s cock was just flopping around, soft and useless, but it felt good to be rubbed inside.

Winny bent down to lick into his ear, pushing his dripping tongue inside.

“Sure it does, Ginger. This is what you’re good for,” he whispered. He bit Ethan’s ear and after another powerful jab he stilled. Ethan could feel his cock jerk in him, spilling his come into his belly.

Finally, finally it was over.

He palmed weakly at Winny’s arms, wanting to get off, but the man wasn’t having any of it.

“No, no, Ginger, there’s still…”

“What a surprise! It’s really you!” Came a voice from among the trees, making them all freeze. The man stepping out from them was faintly familiar, but Ethan’s head was too fuzzy to recognize him right away.

“Huh?” It wasn’t really a question, but with Winny’s hands tightening possessively around his bruised hips, it was the best he could manage.

The man came closer, holding his hands up seeing that Champ was ready to pounce.

“Don’t worry gentlemen. This is… actually what I was hoping to find.”

Ethan shook his head. The guy was so… so familiar.

He walked closer, pocketing the phone in his hand. He must have followed the CSC app.

“What is it, boy? You don’t remember me? Then again, it looks like you hadn’t been paying attention, when I told you where people like you end up…”

Just like that, Ethan was twelve again, sitting in church with his parents and his grandma. Listening to Reverend Solomon tell them all about the hellfire waiting for ‘perverts’

He jerked back. No. No he… He knew that his parents still went to that church. They sometimes invited the reverend over for dinner. He would… he would tell them all about this.

Winny reached up and twisted his nipples, making him double over.

“Attention here, Ginger, I’m not finished with you yet,” he growled. “And you. You can have your turn, but only after me, I don’t care what you want.”

The reverend smiled.

“That’s completely fine. I’m only here to watch a sinner be punished.”

Winny snorted. 

“Suit yourself,” he said. He pinched his nipples again, twisting them over and over until Ethan was crying. It made his eyes grow heavy again, his brain dizzy with pain, with that big cock still plugging him up.

“Now, now. Be good, Ginger… I want you to enjoy the next part,” he said.

Ethan moaned and then sobbed when he felt his belly filling with… warmth. Winny’s cock was still in him - big enough not to slip out, even when soft - and he was… he was pissing. Into him.

Some of it escaped, dripping out of his hole and down to the ground between the planks of the bench. The reverend clapped.

“Oh, yes. God brings justice,” he said. 

Ethan cried, he didn’t even know why. Winny was not stopping, pumping him full of his piss until he felt like he would burst. It made him feel funny. Like, Winny was marking him up as his territory.

When he was finished, the man pushed him off his dick, making Ethan land on his knees in the grass, his ass up in the air, spurting out come and piss like the fountain in front of him.

“Now you can have him,” Winny said, standing and zipping up. Ethan was still lying there, feeling all the mess inside him dribble out of his gaping asshole. Winny bent down and patted his ass.

“Come back here anytime you want to get a proper fucking, Ginger. I know I’m a catch,” he said, making his friend snort. Then they disappeared in the park. 

The reverend was still there.

“My, my. What a sorry sight. I hope you will learn your lesson,” he said.

Ethan moaned. He heard the sound of a zipper and then warm piss was hitting the back of his head, matting his hair down, dripping into his open mouth.

“F-fuck… you.”

The reverend hummed.

“I have to say, I expected more from you, Ethan. Your lack of remorse is appalling. I’m afraid, I will to give you one star,” he said, walking away.

Ethan closed his eyes, flopping to his side. He just panted for a bit, but then he reached back, searching out his hole. The feeling of it open and lax made him moan, and he pushed three fingers inside, the dirty mix of oil and come and piss slicking the way. He searched out that spot that Winny kept hitting and bit his lip.

His limp cock dribbled out a bit of precome. Maybe… maybe he would just stay here and play until someone else came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! ;P  
> You can find the details in the sidebar at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
